Ninjask
| backcolor= | name='Ninjask'| jname=(テッカニン Tekkanin)| image=291Ninjask.png| ndex=291| evofrom=Nincada| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Nin-Jask | hp=61| atk=90| def=45| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=160| total=396| 456| species=Ninja Pokémon| type= / | height=2'07"| weight=26.5 lbs| ability=Speed Boost| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Ninjask (テッカニン Tekkanin) is a / -Type Unlike Nincada, Ninjask has a more winged bug shape/form. Ninjask is good when with supportive moves like Substitute, Swords Dance, and Baton Pass, etc. When you want a more offensive Ninjask, you can use offensive moves like X-Scissor or Aerial Ace. This Pokémon is also exceedingly fast, only to be surpassed in Speed by Speed Forme Deoxys. Special Abilities Ninjask's ability Speed Boost allows it to raise its Speed each turn until it is maxed out. It's said to be so fast, it becomes invisible. Etymology Ninjask is probably named after "Ninja" and "M'ask' because it's speed is like a ninja jumping over rooftops and its face resembles a mask. Evolution method Ninjask is one of the two evolved forms of Nincada. Nincada evolves into Ninjask once level 20 is reached. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Nincada |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Nincada |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Nincada |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Nincada |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Evolve Nincada |Trozei=Secret Storage 12 Endless Level 21 Forever Level 21 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Nincada |PMD2=Quicksand Pit (B5F-B10F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |Ranger2=Chroma Road }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ninjask| ruby=Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible.| sapphire=If Ninjask is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey the Trainer and cry loudly continuously. Because of this quality, this Pokémon is said to be one that puts the Trainer's abilities to the test.| emerald=Because it darts about vigorously at high speed, it is very difficult to see. Hearing its distinctive cries for too long induces a headache.| firered=This Pokémon is so quick, it is said to be able to avoid any attack. It loves to feed on tree sap.| leafgreen=This Pokémon is so quick, it is said to be able to avoid any attack. It loves to feed on tree sap.| diamond=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.| pearl=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.| platinum=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.| heartgold=Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly it that it is almost invisible.| soulsilver=Its cry leaves a lasting headache if heard for too long. It moves so quickly it that it is almost invisible.| black=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.| white=Because it moves so quickly, it sometimes becomes unseeable. It congregates around tree sap.| }} Trivia *Ninjask has the second highest Speed attribute of all pokémon, an absurd peak of 460 SPD. This level of attribute is only beaten by Deoxys in his Speed Forme, peaking outstanding 504 SPD. [[titlelink title]] Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Body style 13 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon